1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a linkage-type synchronization module structure, and more particularly to a synchronization module structure, which is easy to assemble and widely applicable to the slide cover system of an electronic product. Also, the linkage-type synchronization module structure can ensure synchronous move.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478 discloses a portable computing device having an adjustable hinge. The computing device mainly includes a base section (mainframe) 91 and a display section 92 movably assembled with the base section 91. A pair of pivot pins 921 respectively outward protrudes from left and right sides of the bottom of the display section 92. The pivot pins 921 are correspondingly slidably disposed in a pair of slide slots 911 longitudinally formed on left and right sides of the mainframe 91. Accordingly, the display section 92 not only can be pivotally rotated relative to the mainframe 91 to change the view angle, but also can be back and forth slid relative to the mainframe 91 to adjust the position and achieve an optimal view distance as necessary.
However, in practical operation, a user often simply pushes one side of the display section 92 with one single hand. As a result, the push force applied to the left and right pivot pins 921 of the display section 92 can be hardly uniformed. Therefore, during the sliding process, the display section 92 is likely to be slightly biased to one side. This will seriously hinder the display section 92 from smoothly sliding.
In order to solve the above problem, a prior art discloses an anti-deflection device for slide cover of an electronic apparatus. The anti-deflection device includes a first transmission unit and a second transmission unit. The electronic apparatus includes a base section and a slide section movably assembled with the base section. One side of the slide section has two slide connection ends slidably disposed on two lateral sides of the base section. The first transmission unit has two idler sets respectively disposed on inner sides of the lateral sides of the base section and at least one transmission belt longitudinally wound around the idler sets. Two sections of the transmission belt opposite to the outer sides are respectively connected with the slide connection ends. Accordingly, the slide connection ends with the transmission belt can be back and forth moved. The second transmission unit is disposed between the idler sets of the first transmission unit with the transmission belt wound around the second transmission unit, whereby the sections of the transmission belt, which are connected with the slide connection ends can be moved in the same direction. Accordingly, when one of the slide connection ends is back and forth moved, the other of the slide connection ends is driven via the first and second transmission units so as to ensure that the two slide connection ends are synchronously moved in the same direction without deflection.
However, in the above structure, the transmission belt itself is elastically extensible. Therefore, in the operation, the transmission of kinetic energy will be delayed. As a result, when slid, the slide cover or slide assembly of the electronic product will be still inevitably deflected. Moreover, after a long period of use, elastic fatigue of the transmission belt will take place. Under such circumstance, the transmission belt will lose its prestress, which is preset in the assembling process. This will lead to idling between the transmission belt and the idler sets and deterioration of the synchronous driving effect of the transmission belt. In some more serious cases, the transmission belt may detach from the idler sets to totally lose its synchronous driving effect. Furthermore, in order to keep the transmission belt in close contact with the idler sets, the transmission belt must be properly tensioned and prestressed in the assembling process. In this case, the difficulty in assembling and quality control will be increased to lower the assembling efficiency and the ratio of good products.